


Black and Blue

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [22]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Malcolm Reed had a riding crop made when he received his commission from Starfleet.  He has brought it aboard Enterprise and would particularly like to use it on Trip.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Series: 100 Fandoms [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



> Written for MistressKat who pointed out to me just how much of a top Malcolm Reed is. Once I started watching all the show (yes I'm late to the party), I realised how right she was.

Malcolm Reed had carefully chosen his belongings to bring aboard the Enterprise. As an officer he had his own cabin for which he was grateful. However, he was still limited on what he could bring aboard. 

Eventually he’d packed his new riding crop. He’d had it made upon receiving his commission, soft, supple leather, black and blue against his fingers like the bruises it would raise.

He wondered if he could use the crop on T’Pol breaking through her Vulcan reserve. But he particularly wanted to see Trip on his knees, wanted to mark him up and make him Reed’s.


End file.
